


Empire for two

by Culoniforsx



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Merpeople
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culoniforsx/pseuds/Culoniforsx
Summary: Sobre un marinero desamparado y una inesperada mano amiga.





	1. I: El coco.

**Author's Note:**

> FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, PATRI <33

— Así que esto es un coco…

El de cabello castaño observaba la fruta (que no parecía una fruta) en las manos ajenas con suma curiosidad, pero por todos los ángulos parecía igual: feo y poco comestible.

Quería tocarlo, pero no se iba a conformar solo con eso, así que directamente se lo arrebató con facilidad y retrocedió para examinarlo él mismo.

— ¡Sora! Trae el coco aquí.

— No se me va a caer —aseguró. Lo sopesó entre sus manos, le dio golpecitos con los nudillos, lo olió y trató también de morderlo, pero estaba demasiado duro—. ¿Estás seguro de que no es una piedra?

— ¿Cuándo has visto tú una piedra con... —no estaba seguro de cómo debía llamarlo, ahora que lo pensaba—... pelos? —ese fue el mejor término que fue se le ocurrió, y no pudo evitar sentirse algo decepcionado consigo mismo, que se suponía que era el experto en las cosas de tierra firme—. De todas formas, no se come así. La pulpa está dentro.

— Parecen algas secas —razonó. A él le parecía perfectamente plausible que fuese una piedra submarina que había estado al sol. Después de volver a escuchar al otro, probó a sacudirlo y pegar la oreja a su superficie. Sus ojos se iluminaron—. Hay agua dentro —murmuró, como si acabara de hacer el descubrimiento más alucinante de toda su vida.

— Sí, hay agua. Ahora dámelo, te enseñaré cómo se hace.

Ante la emocionante premisa de aprender cómo comer esa extraña fruta, no tardó en nadar de vuelta a la orilla, entregarle el coco y apoyar los brazos en la roca donde estaba sentado.

— Primero hay que abrirlo —explicó este.

En su mano tenía la herramienta para ello, una piedra contundente. Antes de empezar colocó debajo uno de los recipientes que había fabricado para guardar agua, y así no desperdiciaría tampoco el jugo.

En tareas como esas era cuando más notaba una mejoría en su fuerza física respecto a cuando formaba parte de su antigua tripulación. En pocos barcos se comía bien, pero en el que había navegado no era uno de ellos. La restrictiva dieta y frecuente falta de alimento habían mermado en aquel entonces la facilidad natural para ganar masa muscular que tenía desde su adolescencia. Ahora, en cambio, no solamente no estaba muerto, sino que también se sentía mucho más sano y en forma. Era irónico.

— Se está rompiendo… —murmuró el castaño—. ¿Eso se bebe? —preguntó, señalando el agua.

Tras varios golpes, la fractura en la cáscara rodeó toda la fruta y esta se abrió en dos mitades. Riku le acercó el recipiente.

— Sí. Ten, pruébalo.

Con las dos manos y, ahora sí, mucho cuidado de no derramarlo, Sora se lo llevó a los labios y dio un sorbo.

— Sabe dulce… pero no mucho, solo un poco —comentó mientras paladeaba el líquido—. Está rico.

Después se lo devolvió y cogió en su lugar uno de los trozos de carne que Riku ya había despegado del interior del coco.

— Debería haber traído yo algo para merendar también —consideró.

— Pero la comida que tú traes tengo que cocinarla primero.

Con cuidado de no escurrirse en la superficie húmeda y musgosa de la roca, se sentó lo más al borde que podía, hasta que sus pies descalzos tocaban el agua.

— Es verdad. Y todavía tienes que enseñarme eso —le recordó, aprovechando ahora que estaba más cerca para apoyar los brazos sobre su regazo, y la cabeza sobre estos—. Lo de cocinar, el fuego y todo eso.

— Tengo que buscar la manera, no es tan fácil traer un fuego estable a la orilla para que lo veas.

Normalmente Riku tendría más cuidado a la hora de pasar demasiado tiempo empapado como estaba (por culpa de la salpicadura del agua, pero también de Sora, que de tanto en cuando volvía a sumergirse para mantener su cuerpo húmedo, y al volver a apoyarse sobre él lo ponía perdido) por el peligro de enfermar, pero ese día concretamente hacía un tiempo espléndido. Incluso su cabello, que había crecido desde que se encontraba allí, se secaba con facilidad por sí solo.

Después de muchos minutos picoteando entre ambos de la pulpa del coco, ya no quedó nada más.

— Voy a lavar y a guardar esto —indicó.

Si se inclinaba ahí, corría el riesgo de acabar en el agua, y no quería mojarse toda la ropa o, peor aún, hacerse alguna herida. Se levantó despacio, y todavía con más lentitud abandonó la roca. Por si cuidarse de las zonas resbaladizas no era suficiente, también iba clavándose las piedrecillas sueltas en las plantas de los pies.

A Sora le divertían mucho esos andares tan torpes. Las piernas eran miembros muy convenientes por cuyo movimiento estaba fascinado, pero resultaba que no eran infalibles.

Riku dio toda la vuelta por detrás de las rocas y volvió al agua, donde sí pudo agacharse a enjuagar la cáscara del coco. Si una cosa había aprendido es que nunca sobraban recipientes.

— ¿Por qué no te has sentado directamente en la arena?

— Es porque odias llenarte de barro cada vez que entras o sales del agua.

La respuesta le sorprendió, pero no porque no fuera cierta, sino porque no la esperaba. No era algo que hubiese expresado en voz alta, sencillamente se había percatado.

El sireno dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Eso es verdad.


	2. II: La partida

Tenía cinco años cuando vio el mar por primera vez y recordaba esa imagen con la misma fascinación que a un primer amor. Recordaba el murmullo del agua, el romper de las olas en el muelle, la luz cristalizada en su imperfecta superficie y la línea del horizonte que recortaba el cielo. Recordaba achinar los ojos buscando la silueta de algo más allá y no alcanzar a ver nada, y encontrar incomprensible la existencia de algo tan inmenso.

Durante mucho tiempo había cultivado la afición de visitar el puerto en cada ocasión que encontraba para ver atracar a los barcos. Lo que más abundaban eran los pesqueros, y de tanto andar correteando por ahí cuando volvían de faenar llegó a hacer algunos conocidos. Aprendió nudos, jerga marinera y también los nombres de algunas estrellas; a cambio, solía acompañarlos y ayudar trasladando su mercancía a la lonja. Claro que Riku se prestaba encantado.

La imagen de un niño bien vestido ensuciándose los pantalones de algas y las manos de tufo a pescado no era inusual para nadie que habitualmente anduviese por la zona. Su padre nunca había puesto pegas a su diversión, ya que seguía siendo un chico, además de activo y curioso, inteligente y estudioso, que no habría nunca de emplearse como marinero sino como comerciante para continuar con el negocio que había traído prosperidad a su familia. Los bienes con los que su padre trataba provenían de ultramar, así que no era, de todas formas, menos que adecuado que se interesase por aquellos asuntos.

Cuando tuvo algo más de edad, comenzó a frecuentar las tabernas cercanas al puerto. En días bien escogidos, cuando algún gran buque mercante atracaba en el puerto, se convertía en un hervidero de marinos, a quienes Riku acudía ávido por escuchar las historias que podían contarle.

También allí fue donde recibió la oferta que lo llevó a enrolarse por primera vez en una tripulación.

Había rechazado otras anteriormente, pero esa noche se encontraba particularmente airado. Había salido de casa arrastrando los pies, dando un portazo y con la idea de ojalá marcharse y no volver nunca más.

Así, cuando la oportunidad se presentó, no lo pensó dos veces, y eso que quizás sí debía haberlo pensado al menos dos, o tres, o suficientes como para quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

No tenía enseres propios que fuese a necesitar en el mar, así que no pasó siquiera por su casa.

Esa misma noche y con lo puesto, se embarcó a bordo de un barco pirata.


	3. III: La balsa

— ¿Y por qué no construyes un barco?

La cuestión tomó a Riku por sorpresa, que levantó la cabeza de su tarea. Estaba afilando la punta de una rama para convertirla en algo parecido a una lanza; tenía ya varias de esas, pero nunca estaba de más expandir su colección. Así también se mantenía ocupado.

— ¿Un barco? —repitió, incrédulo. No sabía cuál era la idea de “barco” que Sora tenía, pero fuese cual fuera debía estar equivocada—. Eso es imposible, una sola persona no podría construir un barco entero.

— Pero un barco pequeño sí, uno de esos que son como —intentó explicarlo haciendo gestos con las manos, con la palma hacia arriba y el índice perpendicular en medio— así. Plano y con un palo arriba.

— Te refieres a una balsa.

— ¡Eso es!

Aunque asintió tan efusivamente, Riku estaba seguro de que nunca había escuchado esa palabra hasta ese momento.

— Incluso si ese fuera el único problema, ni siquiera tengo los materiales para hacerla.

— ¿No te han dicho que eres muy negativo? Ahí tienes un montón de árboles. Solo tienes que cortarlos y ponerlos juntos, luego pones uno arriba y le cuelgas tu camisa. ¡Y ya está!

Riku permaneció en silencio con la mirada fija en los ojitos brillantes del sireno. Estaba buscando la mejor manera de contestar.

— Así no es como funciona —dijo finalmente.

— ¿No? —se rascó la cabeza.

— Una balsa hecha de troncos no aguantaría una travesía así y una camisa no sirve como paño porque es demasiado pequeña para hincharse.

La boca de Sora dibujó una “o” y se quedó en silencio durante un rato. Igual de verdad no era tan fácil como había pensado.

— Tú… sabes mucho de barcos y eso, ¿verdad?

— Sé algo.

En realidad, sabía bastante, tal como era esperable de un navegante como él había sido… o seguía siendo. Había pensado en ello, en si no tener un barco lo desacreditaba como marinero, y había llegado a la conclusión de que, incluso si nunca más en su vida volvía a subir a un navío y veía el fin de sus días en esa isla, no le gustaría dejar de llamarse nunca un hombre de mar.

Sabía también a ciencia cierta que si algún día regresaba a casa, o a cualquier lugar al que pudiera considerar civilización, le faltaría tiempo para buscar la forma de volver a embarcarse y surcar el océano a bordo de otra bella dama.

Entonces se percató de una información que había pasado por alto.

— Sora —llamó su atención—. ¿Dónde has visto una balsa?

El sireno dibujó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía encantado de que por una vez tuviese que preguntarle algo que él sabía y el otro no.

— En el sitio a donde vamos en invierno. Cuando empieza a hacer frío, cogemos todas nuestras cosas y migramos. Es un viaje  _ muy  _ largo, y es  _ muy  _ cansado, pero en el camino nos juntamos con muchos peces. ¡Una vez nos cruzamos con una familia de ballenas! Pero no suelen ser muy habladoras. Y allí estamos cerca de un pueblo de humanos, y siempre hay un montón de barcos. Barcos pequeños, barcos grandes… Pero algunos son pescadores, así que no podemos acercarnos mucho…

De veras quería seguir prestándole atención a las historias de sus migraciones, pero fue incapaz. Su respuesta había caído a Riku como un cubo de agua fría. Apenas había empezado el verano, pero llegado el momento, Sora tendría que marcharse. Si era así, y él seguía en la isla, se quedaría solo.


	4. IV: El encuentro

Sora tenía por costumbre visitar la orilla de vez en cuando.

Le gustaba mucho todo lo que había en tierra firme: la vegetación, la arena de la playa, los crustáceos que viven por ahí y asustar a las gaviotas. Todos los años había exactamente lo mismo, pero no dejaba de ser una novedad respecto a todos los meses seguidos que pasaba “recluido” bien lejos de la costa y de los humanos que vivían en ella.

Un día, pasó un barco, un barco enorme. Eso era algo inusual.

Hasta donde sabía (o hasta donde él podía ver), no había nada en la isla que pudiera ser de interés para los humanos. Es decir, si lo hubiese, seguramente ya vivirían allí y también habrían construido esas plataformas sobre el agua que usaban para subir y bajar de sus barcos. Sora sabía esas cosas porque… las sabía. Que tuviese terminantemente prohibido acercarse a la ciudad de los humanos no significaba que no lo hubiera hecho al menos una, o dos, o un buen par de veces.

El barco no se detuvo. Tal como llegó, dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando allí olvidado a uno de sus humanos.

Sora lo vio bracear entre las olas y nadar hasta la playa, donde cayó exhausto. Nunca antes había visto a un humano nadar… ni nunca antes había visto uno tan de cerca.

De cintura para arriba, no era muy distinto de cualquiera de su propia especie: tenía dos brazos, una cara con ojos, nariz y boca, y pelo en la cabeza. Eso último era lo que más llamaba su atención, su cabello plateado, pero no por su color sino por su apariencia. Ninguno de los suyos habría de permanecer fuera del agua tanto tiempo como para que su cabeza se secase, así que tenía un aspecto completamente distinto, suave y sedoso. También era notable el armónico contraste con su piel tostada; aunque no era el mismo tono de la suya propia, naturalmente morena, sino uno oscurecido al sol. Eso lo supo después, cuando descubrió que debajo de su camisa su torso era mucho más blanco que sus brazos. Le pareció algo muy gracioso.

Durante los siguientes días, se dedicó a observarlo desde las rocas. No parecía nada amenazador, y mucho menos tanto como sus padres le habían pintado siempre. Pero era de esperar: estaba solo. Si lo leía con el lenguaje corporal de un mermante, también parecía triste.

Lo vio dar golpes a piedras, subirse a los árboles, juntar trozos pequeños de troncos entre sí y otras tantas cosas a las que no sabía cómo llamar (luego aprendería que los humanos sabían hacer “fuego”, eso nunca lo había visto antes). No tenía ni idea de qué estaba haciendo, pero fuese lo que fuera parecía muy resuelto en ello, eso pensó.

Hasta un día que lo vio intentar pescar con un palo afilado. Entonces cambió de idea, y pensó que parecía muy gracioso y un poco tonto. ¿A quién se le ocurriría cazar peces con un palo? Para eso se usan redes. Después cayó en que, evidentemente, el humano no tenía una de esas.

Y ahí fue cuando decidió implicarse en serio.

Lo llamó “Misión Alimentar al Humano”, que era un nombre poco original pero muy descriptivo de su contenido. El plan era sencillo: coger prestadas unas redes, pescar algunos peces y dejárselos en la playa.

No es que Sora fuese el pescador más hábil (sus padres lo habían llevado alguna vez a probarlo, pero a su edad aún no se esperaba que consiguiera su propia comida), así que la tarea fue mucho más larga y costosa de lo que en un principio había imaginado. Pero consiguió hacerse con un par, que para la primera vez y para un día serían suficientes.

Una vez en la orilla, y oculto como de costumbre detrás de las rocas, aguardó a que el humano se marchara (y para eso también tuvo que esperar mucho más de lo que pensaba) y procedió a la siguiente parte. Había que dejar los peces. Si los dejaba muy cerca de la orilla, corría el peligro de que se escaparan o de que no los viera, así que acabó por lanzarlos por los aires en dirección a las cosas del humano con tanta puntería como fue capaz. Se sintió un poco mal por los peces, pero era por el bien de la misión.

¡Y vaya cara que se le quedó cuando los vio en la arena!

Esa fue buena, pero la del día siguiente fue todavía mejor. Además de la cara de bobo, se pasó un buen rato gritando, llamando al  _ culpable  _ para que se mostrara. Sora apenas podía aguantar la risa, tanto que tuvo que volver a meter la cabeza en el agua para no descubrirse sin querer.

Aunque no supiera de dónde venían aquellos regalos, el humano no dudó en cogerlos, cocinarlos y comerlos. Sus movimientos se volvieron bastante más cautelosos y recelosos ante la realidad de que alguien que le había visto estaba ayudándole, pero no se encontraba en situación de ser quisquilloso.

Y Sora estaba satisfecho de su trabajo.

Observar al humano en su día a día se volvió una afición. Todos los días estaba ocupado en algo, y eso le parecía algo admirable. De haber llegado sin nada, había conseguido levantar un pequeño refugio en la tranquila playa que luego fue expandiendo. También tallaba madera, y a veces lo podía ver jugando con ellas (eran “dados” y piezas “ajedrez”, como más adelante aprendería).

Y ya no todos los días, pero sí cada dos o tres, Sora le traía un par de pescados para el almuerzo. Cada día tenía que ser más cauteloso, porque el humano parecía cada día más dispuesto a encontrar a la persona que estaba ayudándole. A veces hacía como que se marchaba y volvía inmediatamente después, otras veces se quedaba escondido tras la vegetación, y también había patrullado toda la playa varias veces.

Por otro lado, había aceptado la presencia de una segunda persona con la resignación de alguien que está solo, desarmado y un tanto desesperado. A veces intentaba hablar con él:

— ¡Donde sea que estés, gracias!

Y otras era más del estilo de:

— ¿Es que piensas esconderte para siempre?

Y nunca estaba del todo seguro sobre si mirar a la tierra, al mar o al cielo.

Sora había considerado la idea de presentarse, pero no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo, o de si hacerlo siquiera. Incluso si ese humano en concreto parecía inofensivo y necesitado de compañía, todavía le inspiraba un cierto respeto.

Uno de esos días, como de costumbre, se escondió tras las rocas con su red llena de peces. Se había vuelto un pescador mucho más hábil, pero también había descubierto que el humano no se comía los peces que le sobraban de cada comida, así que solamente le arrojaba un par, y liberaba el resto.

No había rastro de este ni del recipiente que solía tener lleno de agua, así que supuso que debía haberse marchado a reponerlo. Sacó uno de los peces y lo arrojó en la playa. Metió la mano una segunda vez.

Y antes de levantar la cabeza, se percató de que ya no sentía el sol sobre la nuca.

De pie sobre una de las rocas y armado con un palo afilado (que le apuntaba a él), estaba el humano.

— ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

En el sobresalto, se enredó el brazo en la red y no fue capaz de sacarla. Braceó, coleteó, se dio un golpe contra la roca y su poderosa aleta caudal levantó una barbaridad de agua.

— ¡Ah!

Vista su parte inferior, fue el humano quien exclamó, retrocedió, y en la piedra entonces empapada resbaló y se cayó de culo. Se contaron tres segundos de desconcierto mutuo, y el sireno salió nadando en dirección contraria como una bala.

— ¡Espera!

Pero se había alejado demasiado como para escucharle.

Y también se había dejado su red.


End file.
